sonic_fanon_wikifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lex Crystalis
Lex Crystalis 'to hybryda jeża (ojciec) i czarownicy-człowieka (matka). Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w historii Dark Arts z trylogii Angel of Darkness. Ze względu na to, że jest w połowie czarownicą, to potrafi czarować, latać, czytać w myślach, przepowiadać przyszłość i jest długowieczna. Wygląd Lex ma futro koloru jasnej czekolady, natomiast jej skóra jest lekko opalona. Włosy dziewczyny są bardzo długie, spięte w wysoki kucyk. Mają kolor ciemnobrązowy. Jej grzywka zasłania jej prawe oko, które i tak jest już nieprzydatne. Zdrowe oko Lex ma kolor fioletowy, natomiast to drugie jest zupełnie białe (nikomu go nie pokazuje). Dziewczyna ma nos człowieka oraz uszy jeża. Całe ciało Lex jest pokryte mniejszymi i większymi bliznami. Jednak na co dzień ich nie widać pod jej ubraniem. Ubiór Miała ona kilka różnych strojów. Na początku ubranie Lex ma kolory fioletowy i czarny. Dziewczyna nosi czarny trykot bez rękawów, który jest swego rodzaju zbroją dziewczyny. Pod nim znajduje się fioletowy kombinezon na całe ciało. Na nogach Lex ma ubrane czarne, wysokie kozaki, które znacznie ją podwyższają. Na jej rękach znajdują się długie, czarne rękawice, które chronią ją przed skutkami ubocznymi jej zaklęć. Na szyi dziewczyna ma założony naszyjnik z granatowym kryształem. Do całości założoną ma fioletową pelerynę z kapturem. Po wydarzeniach w ''Dark Arts, Lex wygląda zupełnie się zmieniła. Wiąże swoje włosy w długi, gruby warkocz i ma nawet cienką warstwę makijażu. Zamiast kombinezonu i trykotu, nosi czarny crop-top, fioletowe leginsy, czarne, wysokie kozaki z fioletową podeszwą i czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Dziewczyna nie zrezygnowała ze swojego naszyjnika. W Project: World natomiast coraz bardziej zmienia swój wygląd. Nosi teraz czarny top bez rękawów, fioletową skórzaną kurtkę, jeansową spódnicę, czarne leginsy, ciemnoszare kozaki i czarne rękawiczki. Nadal ma naszyjnik. Rider Strój Lex w Sonic Riders wygląda niemal identycznie jak kostium Rosaliny w Mario Kart 8. Zmienił jedynie swoją kolorystykę na czarno-fioletowy. Dziewczyna ma również czarne gogle z fioletowymi szkłami. Penumbra Jako Księżniczka Cienia, Lex ma na głowie czarną tiarę zrobioną z czarnych opali z jednym granatowym kryształem pośrodku. Ma założoną fioletową sukienkę. Jej top nie ma rękawów i jest całkowicie czarny. Spódnica jest szeroka, również czarna, jednak z drobnymi elementami w kolorze fioletowym. Na nogach nosi czarne, wysokie kozaki i fioletowe leginsy. Osobowość Z początku Lex wydaje się być tajemnicza i nieśmiała, w dodatku małomówna. Jak sama wspomina przez ponad tysiąc lat nie zaprzyjaźniła, czy chociaż nie zapoznała z absolutnie nikim (jednak później przyznaje, że ukrywała się pod różnymi imionami w różnych miejscach i nauczyła się kilku języków). Wręcz unikała innych mieszkańców Mobius. Jednak każdej nocy śpiewała swoim syrenim głosemJej śpiew był podobny do: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-Fhx2IEztw, najczęściej tam, gdzie nikt jej nie znajdzie. Najbardziej upodobała sobie miejsca nad jeziorami lub oceanem. Chociaż czasami komuś udało się ją podsłuchać, to nigdy nie dłużej niż jedną noc, gdyż Lex nigdy nie zostawała nigdzie na długo. Kiedy jednak poznaje Sonica udaje jej się przełamać nieśmiałość. Jednak na początku nie ufa nikomu z jego grupy przyjaciół. Z upływem czasu jednak coraz bardziej się przekonuje do nowych znajomych. Potem poznaje Shadowa i Rouge i to z nimi zaprzyjaźnia się od razu. Nawet zakochuje się w czarnym jeżu, lecz stara się tego nie okazywać. Natomiast Rouge, często pyta o nurtujące ją, nieznane dla niej wyrażenia czy zwyczaje. Pod koniec Dark Arts nawet proponują Lex współpracę z nimi, a ta z chwilą milczenia się zgadza. Pomimo, że dziewczyna wydaje się być krucha i łatwo ją wystraszyć albo, że nie potrafi się bronić to nic bardziej mylnego! Tak naprawdę Lex ma w sobie wielką siłę i potrafi ją sprawnie wykorzystać. W Broken Mirror widać, że się zmieniła. Jest bardziej otwarta, ale i złośliwa i lubi stosować różne docinku i sarkazm. Stara się wywyższać i zaznacza swoją obecność coraz śmielszymi strojami. Po prologu Broken Mirror Rouge wspomina, że kiedyś Lex tańczyła na stole. Widać również, że Lex znacznie się usamodzielniła, jednak nadal lubi przebywać w ograniczonym towarzystwie. Dziewczyna nawet pali "białe ziele", jednak podpala je własną magią, przez co "jest tak jakbym ssała własny kciuk" jak zawyrokowała. Historia Wczesne życie Lex urodziła się na planecie Tavana, na której żyło plemię magów i czarownic. Jej matka - Crystalia - była królewskim doradcą na dworze królowej plemienia czarodziejów. Pewnego dnia, kiedy na planetę przylecieli przybysze z Mobius, Crystalia zakochała się, z wzajemnością w jednym z żołnierzy. Był on antropomorficznym jeżem. Przybysze nie zostali ciepło przyjęci przez tubylców, zwłaszcza przez królową. Jednak Crystalia, jako królewska doradczyni, przekonała ją, że dzięki nim mogą dowiedzieć się czegoś o innym świecie, który może się okazać przydatny dla ich niezwykłego państwa. Przybysze zostali na planecie przez kilka miesięcy. W tym czasie Crystalia spędzała każdą wolną chwilę z nowo poznaną miłością. W końcu dowiedziała się, że spodziewa się dziecka. Jednak królowa potraktowała to jako zdradę i pomiędzy antropomorficznymi zwierzętami, a czarodziejami potoczyła się krwawa walka, którą ostatecznie wygrali czarodzieje. Całkowicie wypędzili przybyszów, łącznie z miłością Crystalii, a ona sama została skazana na wygnanie. Udało jej się znaleźć schronienie w pewnej wiosce, daleko od pałacu. Kilka miesięcy później urodziła jej się córka - Lex. Jednak w tym samym czasie nadworna wyrocznia, przepowiedziała królowej, że czarownica pół krwi, również pochodzenia przybyszów z innego świata, przyczyni się do zniszczenia całego wszechświata jako Anioł Ciemności. Podejrzenie pada na kilkudniową Lex, więc królowa wysyła straż, by ją zabili. Jednak Crystalia zamierza do tego nie dopuścić. Ucieka więc z Tavany na planetę Mobius. Udaje jej się odnaleźć tam ojca Lex. Błaga go, by mógł dać jej schronienie i, żeby nie dopuścił do schwytania dziewczynki. Ten zgadza się bez wahania. Ucieka do najdalszych zakątków Mobius, natomiast Crystalia zostaje porwana. Ojciec Lex opiekuje się nią póki tylko może, lecz w końcu przychodzi na niego czas. Decyduje się oddać ją do sierocińca, zaledwie kilka godzin przed śmiercią. Dziewczyna spędza w sierocińcu 300 lat, jednak pewnego dnia ucieka. Od tamtej pory słuch o niej zaginął... Angel of Darkness: Dark Arts Dziewczyna ukrywa się przez kilkaset lat. Pewnej nocy jej śpiewu podsłuchuje pewien niebieski jeż, Sonic. Kiedy dziewczyna próbuje uciec, łapie ją w klatkę Dr. Eggman. Między jeżem, a naukowcem dochodzi do walki. Jeż ostatecznie wygrywa, gdy pomaga mu w tym nowo poznana, gdy używa swoich mocy do rozwalenia klatki. W końcu zjawiają się pozostali z Team Sonic. Są zdziwieni obecnością Lex. Sonic proponuje dziewczynie schronienie, argumentując, że może im się przydać w walce. Lex niechętnie na to przystaje. Kilka dni później dochodzi do kolejnej potyczki między Eggmanem, a Soniciem. Naukowiec jest aż za nadto zainteresowany tajemniczą jeżycą. Team Sonic w końcu wygrywa, przy pomocy magii Lex. Jednak w pewnej chwili zjawiają się Rouge i Shadow. Informują, że wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu zostały skradzione. Nagle Shadow, gdy zaważa Lex, łapie ją, przybija do ziemi i krzyczy, by oddała Szmaragdy. Wszyscy pozostali próbują ich od siebie odciągnąć, jednak Shadow mówi, że to Lex je ukradła. Widział złodzieja w tym samym stroju i też rzucał zaklęcia. Czarny jeż zauważa przy okazji, że czarownica dziwnie się na niego patrzy. Kiedy ją o to pyta odpowiada, ta mówi, że niczego nie ukradła (tak naprawdę była w niego wpatrzona). Jednak zjawiają się także Blaze i Silver. Zrozpaczona niemal Blaze mówi, że Szmaragdy Sol zostały skradzione... przez złodzieja podobnego do Lex. Dziewczyna nagle doznaje olśnienia i opowiada wszystkim o plemieniu czarodziei. Dodaje także, że nie przypadkowo akurat teraz czarodzieje zdecydowali się ukraść Szmaragdy. Wszyscy idą na miejsce, gdzie Szmaragdy Chaosu były przechowywane. Lex zamierza zbadać ślady. Po krótkiej obserwacji stwierdza, że faktycznie byli tu czarodzieje. Dziewczyna jednak nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Szmaragdy zostały skradzione. Wie jedynie, że to mogło zostać spowodowane jej pojawieniem się. Zaczyna żałować, że w ogóle dała się pokazać. Jednak niemal każdy zamierza jej pomóc, a Shadow mobilizuje wszystkich do poszukiwania. Zabiera ze sobą Rouge i Lex, ponieważ chce mieć pewność, że nie zrobi nic nieodpowiedzialnego. Czarownica zastanawia się jak czarodzieje dostali się na Mobius. Po pewnym czasie Team Dark razem z Lex natrafiają na obozowisko czarodziejów. Wraz z nimi są także pozostałe osoby z poszukiwań. Lex stara się wymyślić jakiś dobry plan, jednak Shadow nie chce działać według jej pomysłu i sam daje radę pokonać wszystkich czarodziejów obecnych na obozowisku. Lex nie jest zadowolona z jego "braku subtelności", ale i tak pomaga szukać Szmaragdy. Niestety nie udaje im się ich znaleźć pomimo iż szukali ich całą noc. Czarownica uważa, że są "po drugiej stronie". Kiedy żadne jej nie rozumie, tłumaczy, że chodzi o jej rodzinną planetę, Tavanę. Postanawia, że polecą jednym z zostawionych tu statków kosmicznych. W dodatku Lex odkrywa notatki, w których faktycznie czarodzieje przylecieli na Mobius bo dowiedzieli się od anonimowego donosiciela o obecności pół-czarodziejów na planecie. Podczas lotu Lex zastanawia się czy to, co robi jest właściwe. Niemal do nikogo nie chce się odezwać. W końcu uwagę zwraca na nią Rouge. Próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o jej pochodzeniu. Dowiaduje się, że Lex ma ponad 1700 lat! Zainteresowany jest tym również Shadow. Chce wiedzieć, czy Lex jest nieśmiertelna. Wtedy dziewczyna opowiada o swoim życiu. Na końcu mówi nowym znajomym, że chciałaby być odważniejsza. Rozmowę przerywa atak czarodziejów na statek. Pomimo stresującej sytuacji, Lex udaje się wszystkich uratować przed pewną zagładą. Jest ona tym samym pewna, że nie ma już odwrotu. Całej drużynie udaje się bezpiecznie wylądować. Lex doznaje nagle wizji przyszłości i decyduje się udać do najbardziej prawdopodobnego i jednocześnie najniebezpieczniejszego miejsca, jakie zna - Pałacu. Wszyscy wędrują przez cały dzień, jakoż z powodu niedoszłego ataku na nich, nie mogli użyć statku. Wreszcie wszyscy docierają do stolicy. Okazuje się, że domniemania Lex były trafione - Szmaragdy były w najgłębszych czeluściach Pałacu. Udaje im się je wszystkie odzyskać. Nie mają jednak pojęcia, że jest to pułapka zastawiona przez złodziejów. Wreszcie cała drużyna decyduje się wrócić na Mobius, ale są zmuszeni obozować przez noc w środku lasu ledwie kilka kilometrów od Stolicy. Jednak w nocy Lex zostaje zwabiona w pewne dziwne miejsce, gdzie spotyka prawdziwą złodziejkę - Roxanne Celestis. Lex jest zszokowana, że jest jeszcze inny pół-czarodziej. Nowo poznana - Rox, opowiada jej całą historię Mobian i Tavanów, znacznie przy tym koloryzując, chcąc tym sposobem przekonać Lex, że czarodzieje są zimnokrwistymi mordercami, a je same będą traktować równoprawnie jak Mobian. Lex chce wiedzieć, czy można cokolwiek zmienić. Roxanne proponuje jej, by przyniosła wszystkie Szmaragdy, a wtedy będą mogły zupełnie zmienić bieg historii. Obiecuje przy tym, że pomoże Lex dostać swoje zauroczenie. Mimo lęku, Lex się zgadza, ku uciesze Roxanne. Niestety następnego dnia pozostali odkrywają, że Lex zniknęła, a wraz z nią wszystkie Szmaragdy, jakie udało im się odzyskać. Sonic wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Blaze i Silver postanawiają znaleźć czarownicę, jednak Team Dark nie podzielają ich zdania i uważają, że Lex potrafi sama o siebie zadbać i należy poszukać Szmaragdów. Słowa te budzą gniew Sonica. Zaczyna się kłócić z Shadowem, jednak w końcu Amy zarządza, że skoro tak, to powinni się rozdzielić. Tak też robią. Rouge i Shadow, kiedy tylko wykryli gdzie jest źródło mocy Szmaragdów, ruszyli za tym tropem, który doprowadził ich do zamaskowanej jaskini. Jednak w pewnej chwili wpadają do starych podziemnych lochów, gdzie po krótkim czasie znajdują ranną Lex, która szybko wyjaśnia im, co się stało ze Szmaragdami, jednak pomija tę wersję, gdzie to ona je kradnie. Niedługo później naprowadza ich do kryjówki Roxanne i Eggmana. Okazuje się być to kolejną pułapką i antagonistka za pomocą portalu wysyła ich wprost do Pałacu. Okazuje się, że są tam również Sonic i jego przyjaciele porwani przez straż. Niemal od razu natrafiają na straż pałacową, która ściąga ich do królowej - Strabreaker. Ta jest naprawdę rozwścieczona, że na jej planecie są Mobianie. Pyta się kim jest Lex, lecz wtedy odpowiada jej ktoś inny. Tą osobą okazuje się być Roxanne. Mówi, że pół-czarodzieje rozpierzchli się po Wszechświecie szukając schronienia na innych planetach. Królowa jest szczerze zaskoczona, że jest jeszcze jakiś inny pół-czarodziej. Sonic kątem oka zaważa, że błękitnej czarownicy towarzyszy Eggman i chce go zaatakować, jednak mu się to nie udaje, co wzbudza śmiech Starbreaker. Jednak ucisza wszystkich i opowiada o przepowiedni o Aniele Ciemności. W chwili gdy królowa kończy słowa przepowiedni, Roxanne nagle się odzywa i mówi "To za mojego ojca!" po czym Eggman rzuca jej wszystkie czternaście Szmaragdów, a Roxanne powoli pozyskuje swoją super formę. Widząc to, Lex wyrywa się strażnikom i rzuca się w kierunku Roxanne, ulegając działaniu Szmaragdów. Chwilę później obie dostają swoje super formy - Crystal Lex i Galaxy Rox. Pomiędzy czarownicami dochodzi do walki, na skutek której zostaje zniszczona większa część Pałacu i kawałek miasta. Pozostali starają się schować i obmyślić plan jak rozdzielić czarownice. Rouge i Shadow przypominają sobie o tym, co mówiła im Lex o jej matce i zarządzają poszukiwanie jej w lochach. Kiedy się tam udają, tunele podziemnych lochów ledwo się trzymają i za chwilę mogą zostać zniszczone. W końcu w ostatniej celi bohaterowie odnajdują wycieńczoną i nieprzytomną matkę Lex, Crystalię. Postanawiają ją zabrać, aby mogła powstrzymać Rox i Lex swoją magią. Kiedy są już na dziedzińcu, wokół szaleje wielka wichura niszcząca stolicę. Jednak Crystalia wyczuwa obecność córki i używa nagle swojej mocy, gdzie nagle wszystko się zatrzymuje, a Lex i Roxanne po chwili spadają, a uderzając o ziemię tracą swoje moc, a Szmaragdy od nich odlatują. Kiedy Lex odzyskuje przytomność, jej matka natychmiast ją przytula, jednak Lex jej nie rozpoznaje. Wtedy Crystalia tłymaczy wszystkim o Rzezi Mobian, jaka miała miejsce na Tavanie ponad 1700 lat temu. Jednak nagle wchodzi jej w słowo ciężej ranna Roxanne i opowiada o swoim tacie, który został brutalnie zamordowany tuż przed jej narodzinami. Lex zaczyna rozumieć niedoszłą rywalkę i mówi jej, że wie co czuje. Czuła się tak samo, kiedy zmarł jej ojciec. Roxanne nie jest już tak zła na Lex, jednak nadal nie do końca jej wierzy. Wśród gruzów pojawia się doktor Eggman i jego roboty. Roxanne mówi mu ostro, że jest zwolniony, a on natychmiast ucieka. Po oszacowaniu strat okazuje się, że zginęło mnóstwo osób, w tym królowa. Wtedy wielcy doradcy, Lex, a nawet Rouge i Shadow proponują Crystalii objęcie tronu tavańskiego. Crystalia jest uszczęśliwiona. Pyta się potem Lex czy zechce z nią zostać, jednak ta odpowiada, że jej dom jest na Mobius, co wywołuje wybuch euforii wśród Sonica i jego przyjaciół, a nawet Team Dark wydają się być zadowoleni. Roxanne również woli wrócić na Mobius. W końcu cała jedenastka opuszcza planetę. Po powrocie wszyscy zamierzają się rozejść, jednak po chwili Rouge proponuje Lex dołączenie do G.U.N. jako iż po tym wszystkim Lex nie powinna wrócić do tułaczki. Czarownica się zgadza. Jednak kiedy podobna propozycja pada dla Rox, ta odmawia, mówiąc, że woli być wolna i odchodzi. Wtedy jednak Lex przypomina sobie słowa przepowiedni i obawia się, że może się to naprawdę zdarzyć, jednak Team Dark mówi jej, że na pewno tak nie będzie - nie, jeśli będzie ciężko pracować! Angel of Darkness: Broken Mirror Lex, mniej więcej rok po wydarzeń z pierwszej części dostaje od G.U.N. zlecenie, dzięki któremu natrafia na tajemnicze lustro - artefakt z czasów Rzezi. Chcąc dowiedzieć się czym ono jest i do czego służy, udaje się na poszukiwanie czarodzieja zwanego Najemnikiem. Tymczasem Rouge zamierza odnaleźć Shadowa, który zaginął bez śladu. Za obiema sprawami stoi duch tragicznie zamordowanej pół-czarodziejki, która za wszelką cenę stara się odzyskać lustro. Lex na początku chce się jej pozbyć, jednakże kiedy lustro zostaje stłuczone, pojawia się nowe zagrożenie... Angel of Darkness: Lost Home Pewnej nocy Lex dręczy koszmar mówiący, że Anioł Ciemności się zbliża. Czarownica nie dowiaduje się jednak jaka jest końcówka przepowiedni, ponieważ Wyrocznia zostaje zamordowana przed szpiega Starbreaker, która okazała się przeżyć. Zadaniem Lex będzie znalezienie piętnastki osób, które pomogą jej pokonać Anioła. Tymczasem platety skolonizowane i przynależne Tavanie pragną niepodległości. Dochodzi do powstania, wojna jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, a Lex zamierza pomóc koloniom, narażając się tym samym na gniew swojej matki-królowej. W tym celu zostaje zmuszona do zawarcia sojuszu z dawnymi wrogami: Roxanne i Eexelą. Jak to się skończy...? ''Amy's Fairytale: Princess of Light'' Amy, pomimo zakazu Lex, postanawia sama pójść do ruin Czarnej Twierdzy, by znaleźć księgę zaklęć. Jednak czarownica, gdy zauważa, że Amy jej nie posłuchała, razem z Shadowem, Rouge i Omegą starają się ją odnaleźć zanim zrobi coś głupiego. Przez przypadek jednak poprzez starożytne zaklęcie przenosi siebie i swoich przyjaciół do innego świata. ''Amy's Fairytale: Oceania'' Gdy Amy zostaje podstępnie wciągnięta w intrygę, Lex razem z przyjaciółmi muszą udać się do tajemniczej Oceani. ''Amy's Fairytale: Forgotten Dreams'' Lex przypadkowo używa najgorszej klątwy czarodziejów na Amy. Obie znajdują się w tarapatach. Lex - bo złamała czarodziejskie prawo. Amy - bo klątwa może ją zabić. ''Alter Life: Project: World Team Dark uczestniczy w misji od G.U.N. mającym na celu odnalezienie urządzenia zwanego Wrotami - magiczno-technicznym dziełem, o nieznanym przeznaczeniu. Jednak już niedługo przekonają się, że jest to coś więcej niż tylko stary kawał złomu. ''Alter Life: Hard Time Po zniszczeniu Wrót wszyscy myśleli, że Projekt Świat został ostatecznie zakończony. Rychło się okazało, że tak nie jest. Nastąpiła reaktywacja urządzenia, przenosząc Team Dark do świata równoległego. Rozpoczął się Ciężki Czas. ''Alter Life: Evacuation Team Dark od tygodni stara się odnaleźć drogę powrotną do własnego świata zanim równowaga między-wymiarowa zostanie zachwiana na zawsze. Jednak czasem może się okazać, że to czego najbardziej pragniemy, pojawia się tylko po to, aby je odtrącić... Zdolności Długowieczność Kiedyś powiedziała coś takiego: "Wy byście powiedzieli, że skończyłam 17 lat, ale lepiej powiedzieć, że skończyłam 17 wieków. Za kolejne siedemnaście będę wyglądać nie gorzej niż teraz. Czarodzieje nie starzeją się, ale nadal są śmiertelni. Przecież jest setki innych sposobów by umierać poza starością. Choć na pewno nie jestem "młoda", to mam jeszcze przed sobą bardzo dużo czasu. I zamierzam żyć dalej dopóki nie zrezygnuję z tego czasu albo czas nie zrezygnuje ze mnie". Magia Zdecydowanie największy atut Lex. Jako pół czarownica, Lex potrafi władać magią. To pozwala jej używać lewitacji, niszczyć obiekty. Niezwykle przydatne podczas walki. Niestety Lex nie do końca panuje nad tą zdolnością, gdyż nie ma za bardzo kiedy jej używać, a jest ona niezwykle potężna (z tego powodu musi nosić rękawiczki, bo jej dotyk powoduje różne skutki uboczne). Magia Lex ma kolor ciemnego fioletu. Latanie Dzięki swojej magii, Lex potrafi lewitować samą siebie. Działa to tak długo, dopóki Lex ma moc, czyli niemalże nieskończenie długo. Ciekawostką jest to, że podczas latania z oczu Lex wydobywa się fioletowy dym. Hydrokineza Lex potrafi kontrolować żywioł wody, np. brać do ręki dużą kroplę wody, która się nie rozpada. Jednak może niedługo pokazać na co ją stać. Głos syreny Kiedy Lex śpiewa, wszystko wokół albo zamiera, albo ożywa. Innymi słowy, jej głos jest "magiczny". Wizja przyszłości Lex miewa czasem krótkie przywidzenia przyszłości, lecz to się dzieje wbrew jej woli. Transformacje Kryształowa Lex Jest to Super Forma Lex po zebraniu wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu. Ma wtedy założoną krótką srebrną sukienkę; fioletowy, kryształowy kołnierz, połączony z pasem; fioletowe, kryształowe buty. Jej skóra również staje się kryształowa i lekko przezroczysta, natomiast włosy stają się białe. Lex Nemesis Kiedy Białe Zwierciadło zostało stłuczone, jeden odłamek skaleczył Lex i tak powstała jej odwrotna forma. Wyglądał niemalże zupełnie jak Lex, ale miała szare futro, białą skórę, czarne włosy i czerwone oczy. Sea Lex Lex zostaje zamieniona w syrenę. Zamiast nóg posiada długi, brązowy ogon. Z pleców wystają jej jadowite kolce. Relacje Sonic Niebieski jeż był pierwszą osobą, z którą Lex rozmawiała od lat. On zaoferował jej pomoc i zaproponował współpracę z nimi. Potem przez dłuższy czas stawał w jej obronie. Również to on wielokrotnie powstrzymuje Shadowa przed rzuceniem się na nią. Pomaga jej także przezwyciężyć nieśmiałość. Jednak czarodziejka nie do końca wie, czy powinna ufać Sonicowi. Shadow Nie jest do końca jasne, jakie relacje są pomiędzy czarownicą, a czarnym jeżem. Z początku Shadow był pewny, że to właśnie Lex jest złodziejką Szmaragdów. Natomiast ona od samego początku była w nim zakochana. Dopiero kiedy bohaterowie odkrywają, że to Roxanne jest złodziejką, mimo niechęci, przeprasza dziewczynę. Powoli się z nią zaprzyjaźnia. Rouge Nietoperzyca i czarodziejka od początku się dogadywały. To ją Lex najczęściej pytała o różne, nieznane dla niej wyrażenia czy zwyczaje. Mimo iż na początku Rouge nie była do niej przekonana, szybko odkryła w niej przyjaciółkę, niewątpliwie dlatego, że miały ten sam cel - zdobyć Szmaragdy. Po zdobyciu jednego z nich, nawet robi sobie z nią selfie. Amy Na początku Lex i Amy w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiały. Jednak w pewnym momencie czarownica odczytuje myśli różowej jeżycy na temat jej uczuć do Sonica. Obie zaczynają o tym rozmawiać. Amy zwierza jej się, że Sonic nigdy jej nie pokocha "Na pewno wyglądam tak okropnie?". Lex jednak ją pociesza mówiąc "Piękno duszy jest o wiele ważniejsze niż piękno twarzy". Po czym pokazuje Amy swoje niewidzące oko. Roxanne Celestis Obie czarownice, odkąd się poznały, były rywalkami. Niemal cały czas się nawzajem oszukiwały, nie znosiły siebie i jedna drugiej przysparzała wiele cierpień. Jednak w drugiej części błękitna czarownica zgadza się pomóc fioletowej, jednak za pewną cenę, której nie chce zdradzić, przez co stawia Lex w niekorzystnym świetle. Natomiast w części trzeciej dziewczyny wreszcie się godzą, żeby pokonać Najeźdźców i Anioła Ciemności. Eexela Noxilis Duch czarownicy, poprzez jej ciała po usunięciu duszy, nigdy nie zaznała pełni spokoju. Kiedy jednak dostaje szanse odzyskania dawnego ciała, a zostaje ta szansa zniweczona przez Lex, Eexela staje przeciwko fioletowej czarownicy. Na każdym kroku jak ja spotyka stara się ja upokorzyć i odebrać Lustro Dusz. Ale jak Lex jej pomaga w odzyskaniu ciała, Eeexela nieco zmienia do niej nastawienie, pomaga jej nawet pokonać Najeźdźców i Anioła. Cytaty :''Nie sądzę, że gdybym skłamała, polubiłby mnie bardziej niż gdybym powiedziała mu prawdę. :— Lex do Roxanne o Shadowie, kiedy zabrała mu Szmaragd :Nie zamierzam być kimś złym, tylko dlatego, że tak jest napisane w jakiejś głupiej przepowiedni! :— Lex do Starbreaker :Nie zamierzam być kimś złym, tylko dlatego, że tak jest napisane w jakiejś głupiej przepowiedni! :— Lex do Starbreaker :Nie dasz mi rady Auroro! Nikt mnie nie pokona! :— jako Penumbra do Aurory (Amy) :Jak chcesz, ale niczego nie obiecuję! :— Lex do Amy, kiedy ta prosi Lex o wypowiedzenie zaklęcia :Nie bardzo chcę dzielić się sekretami. To by mi zepsuło, i tak już kiepską reputację! :— Lex do Shadowa :Cokolwiek bym nie zrobiła, to coś czuję, że zawsze skończy się tak samo - źle! :— Do Team Dark :'''Najeźdźca: Immédiatement sortir et se rendre! :Shadow: O czym on gada? :Lex: Mniej więcej to, co się domyślasz. :Shadow: Powiedz mu, żeby się trzymał. :Lex: ?! :Shadow: *kiwa głową* :Lex: Tenir, s'il vous plaît. :— podczas gonitwy w Paryżu. :Rouge: Hej, Lex, opowiedzieć ci dowcip? :Lex: *obojętnie* Wal, śmiało... :Rouge: Dlaczego miotła dostała medal? :Lex: Skąd mam to wiedzieć? :Rouge: Bo nieźle wymiata! *chichocze, ale przestaje gdy widzi minę Lex* :Lex: Co to znaczy "wymiata"? :Rouge: ... :— podczas jednej z misji'. Ciekawostki * Jej pełne imię to Lexandra * Jej nazwisko to zmienione nieco imię matki (według tradycji czarodziejów) * Wygląd Kryształowej Lex przypomina Astranovę z Monster High. Również piosenka, którą śpiewa Lex w swojej Super Formie jest podobna do Shooting Starts wykonania Astranovy * W przeliczeniu na zwykłą skalę wiekową, ma 17 lat * Jest potwierdzone, że matka Lex użyła zmiany kształtu, by móc się zamienić w antropomorficzną istotę i związać się z ojcem Lex. * Lex powiedziała, że zna kilkanaście języków, ponieważ spędzała wiele lat w różnych krajach (tak na przykład zna francuski, bo spędziła tam ok. 20 lat) Przypisy Twórca NickieID Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Jeże Kategoria:Wiedźmy Kategoria:ZeStarejWiki